


Advanced Heartfelt Conversations

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s03e04 Remedial Chaos Theory, F/M, Fluff, confession of feelings, continuation of alternate timeline, group shenanigans, making out on a fire escape and playing just dance in the same fic?? absolutely, takes place in the timeline where Pierce got the pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: Britta and Troy share a moment during him and Abed's housewarming party in the timeline where Pierce went to get the pizza. Set during s03e04, Remedial Chaos Theory.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Britta Perry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Advanced Heartfelt Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching some early s4 and thought back to Remedial Chaos Theory, to the timeline where Pierce got the pizza and Britta and Troy had the heart-to-heart in the bathroom. I got the inspiration to write something loosely based on a conversation I had with my first boyfriend (he was great, I just like girls agdhskj). So without further ado, I hope you all enjoy!

Everyone had finished eating, but Troy and Abed’s housewarming party was just getting started. Those of legal drinking age were at least a drink or two in, and several intense rounds of Yahtzee had been shared. The excitement and merriment began to dip after a while, but Abed had the perfect solution to keep the energy going.

“Does anyone want to play a game? We just got our Wii set up this morning,” he suggested.

“Ooo, what games do you have?” Annie asked, standing up to make her way over to the TV cabinet. Jeff smiled and followed her, Pierce and Shirley going to assume seats in the living room. Britta was about to follow her friends, but was stopped by Troy reaching out to grab her hand.

“Can I um, show you something?” he asked quietly.

Britta tilted her head inquisitively. “Sure…”

Troy grinned and led her to Annie’s bedroom, pushing the door open slowly enough that it wouldn’t creak. The pair snuck behind their friends, the group being too caught up in arguing over which game to play to notice. Troy went over to her window and opened it up as wide as possible, slipping out of it onto the fire escape. He reached back through to offer a hand to Britta, helping her squeeze through. She stepped out onto the platform and smiled at her friend.

“What did you want to show me?” she asked.

Troy hadn’t moved yet, still holding her hands in his and unable to tear his gaze away from her. “Hm? Oh! Just this. I like coming out here at night, you can see the whole cityscape from here. And the stargazing isn’t bad,” he explained, releasing his grasp on her hands and walking over to the left where the platform was sturdier.

“Won’t the group see us through the windows?” Britta asked, following him and noticing that they were now only separated from their friends by a wall.

“Nah, it’s hard to see out of them at night. And the platform is crumbling a little bit over where we came from,” Troy said, assuring her and explaining his motivations. He went over to lean against the railing, looking out at the view.

Britta joined him in leaning against it and taking in the sights. The buildings in Greendale weren’t exceptionally tall, but when lit up and viewed from far away, it almost looked like they were part of a real big city.

“Reminds me of New York. I liked going out onto the fire escape in my apartment to watch the city at night,” she said.

Troy looked over to her and smiled. “What was it like living there?”

“It was amazing. Always something going on, never a dull moment. You do everything surrounded by thousands of your closest friends,” she answered with a laugh, “but I don’t think I could live there my whole life. I like being a little more laid back.”

“Sounds exciting.”

“I think you’d like city life. After you graduate, you should give it a try,” Britta said, nudging her friend.

He redirected his gaze from the skyline back to Britta. “Hey, um…I wanted to come out here because there’s something I want to tell you, too,” he said nervously. 

“Okay, what is it?” she asked, turning towards him.

“Um, you know that nice message that Blade sent you? That was actually Annie texting you?” Troy asked.

Britta smiled softly. “Yes, I know.”

“Well, um…that was actually from me. I sent that message,” he confessed.

She placed a hand on his arm as her smile grew wider. “I know.”

Troy’s eyes widened. “You do?! How?”

“Annie told me. Well, she didn’t really tell me? I had a hunch that she confirmed,” the blonde said, trying to think back to that night. 

“Oh. Well, um…how did that make you feel?” her friend asked unsurely. 

“Happy, weirdly enough.”

“I’d like to think what I wrote would make most people happy,” Troy grumbled. He looked back out in annoyance.

“Oh no, trust me, it would. But I’m me. I hate myself and I like guys who validate me for that,” Britta said quickly. 

“Why don’t you just stop hating yourself?”

Britta was taken aback. She paused for a moment, unsure of how to answer. 

“Well…it’s hard. There’s no off switch for the way one feels about themselves. I’ve had thoughts like that for so long and I’ve never questioned them,” she explained. 

Troy looked back at her, bathed in the moonlight. He thought that she must be the most beautiful girl in all of Greendale. “You deserve someone who makes you question those thoughts.”

“Someone like you?” Britta asked with a smirk. 

“I mean, they could be someone like me. They could be me! I mean, they don’t have to be me. I think I should stop talking now?” 

The blue eyed girl laughed. “You’re really cute, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I do. Abed says I’m the cutest in the group,” Troy confirmed earnestly. 

Britta smiled gently, her gaze lowering to his lips. Her hand reached out to graze his chin, inviting him closer. Troy picked up on the signals after a nearly uncomfortable amount of time and closed the distance between them with a rushed, messy kiss that was over too quickly. 

“Um, can I try that again?” he squeaked out nervously. 

His friend laughed. “Of course.” 

She gave another smile, calming Troy’s nerves and allowing him to go in again more confidently. With one arm looped around her waist, the other tangled in her hair, he thought that there might be nothing better in the world than kissing Britta. They quickly established a rhythm of pulling apart and crashing back together. Her hands moved along his face, his chest, the back of his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, as if she would disappear forever if he let go. 

Shortly, the pair pulled apart and took a moment to look at each other in the soft light. Troy studied the curls in Britta’s hair, the delicate arch of her nose, and the way her eyes sparkled like stars. 

“I really like you,” he said impulsively. 

Britta giggled. “Well that’s good, because I really like you too.”

Troy grinned, unable to contain his excitement. “That’s cool! That’s cool,” he squeaked out. They untangled themselves from each other and looked down sheepishly. 

“You know, you’re way cooler than the group gives you credit for. I know I said it earlier, but I mean it,” he added.

“So are you! You know, I think you just need to beat Jeff at something and before you know it, you’ll be the one at the head of the table,” Britta said with a grin.

Troy laughed, subconsciously reaching out to rub Britta’s arm. “So…are you free sometime this week?” he asked after a moment.

“I could do Friday.”

“Friday,” he repeated. 

“You got any idea of what you want to do?” she asked coyly, leaning over to lay her head on his shoulder. 

“I have a few. I’ll get Abed to help me plan something amazing. Something out of a romcom,” Troy replied. 

Britta smiled and moved up to kiss him on the cheek. “I can’t wait,” she said earnestly.

She laid her head back down and looked up at the night sky. “I think I’ve seen a few shooting stars out tonight. We should look for some to wish on,” she suggested. 

“I already have everything I could have ever wished for, right here,” Troy said, looking down to her and then gesturing behind him into the apartment. The pair turned around and looked in to see the rest of the group. Pierce was contently lounging in one of the recliners, Abed was nursing a bowl of popcorn on the couch, and the other three were locked in a heated round of Just Dance. Every one of them was visibly joyful, living in a bubble safe from the outside world.

“We should go back and join them,” Britta said, somewhat reluctantly. 

Troy nodded, then gently cupped the side of her face and brought her close for a chaste kiss. “We should.”

He made his way back to Annie’s window first and offered his hand to help her back inside, steadying her as she nearly crashed through. They exchanged an awkward smile before walking out of Annie’s room and into the living room. They tried not to announce their return, but had their cover blown by Pierce. 

“Oh ho ho, the two lovebirds are back,” he said tauntingly. 

“Oh, knock it off,” Britta said coldly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. She stepped over to the couch and took a seat next to Abed, Troy sitting down next to her. 

“Did we miss anything?” Troy asked his roommate. 

“Nothing much. Jeff is way too good at Just Dance to have never played before like he claims,” Abed responded with a crunch of his popcorn. 

“Oh, knock it off! I really haven’t played before!” Jeff protested, moving way too smoothly though the dance to Rihanna’s Umbrella. 

The group laughed as they watched Annie and Shirley struggle to keep up with Jeff ‘I’ve never done this before, but I’m perfect at it’ Winger. Britta reached over and brushed her knuckles against Troy’s hand ‘accidentally’. He got the message and firmly twined their fingers together. She didn’t look over, but he could still see her smile in response. 

“Something’s different,” Abed observed, glancing over towards the pair. 

“Oh, I’m sure it’s nothing, Abed,” Britta said with a wave of her free hand. 

He narrowed his eyes, knowing instantly what was happening, but decided not to say anything and went back to watching his other friends dance. 

“I’ll tell him tomorrow,” Troy started whispering to Britta. 

“Oh, I already know,” Abed said, still looking straight ahead. His roommate wasn’t the best at being sly or whispering quietly.

“Already know what?” Annie asked. 

“Nothing!” Troy and Britta replied simultaneously, exchanging glances afterwards. 

Jeff turned around for a split second and noticed the two holding hands. He gave Britta an inquisitive look before Rihanna pulled his attention back. 

“They’ll all know within the hour,” Troy grumbled, sounding defeated. 

Britta squeezed his hand reassuringly. “And that’s not such a bad thing.”

And so, they sat with Abed and Pierce watching their friends engage in a dance battle until everyone collectively decided that it was getting late and they should go home. Before they left, every single study group member figured out exactly what had happened when Troy and Britta stepped out, but all decided not to say anything about it. They saved it for the next day, hoping it would give Pierce an opportunity to get the most inappropriate jokes out of his system (It didn’t. In fact, it might have made them worse). But neither Britta nor Troy cared, because they still had all they could ever wish for. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave any thoughts/opinions/critiques/etc. in the comments down below! These two are an underrated pair even in their own canon, and I'm happy to create for an underserved audience. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
